


Adad

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уползли все. Вообще все. Даже Трайн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adad

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru
> 
> 1) АУ-пост-movie-канон: в БПА все выжили.   
> 2) Movie-verse в том что касается количества детей у Трайна  
>  **Примечания:** Adad — отец (берем [псевдо-Khuzdul](http://khuzdul4u.tumblr.com/post/73875318187/hi-ive-been-going-through-dwarrowscholar-looking), раз уж Профессор о нас не позаботился)

Когда-то его памяти хватало для многих вещей. Целые уровни мастерских; уходящие вглубь горы рукава штолен; имя каждого воина в хирде Короля-под-Горой; род вождей всех семи кланов до самых праотцов; затейливый узор камня на стене в караульной — всему этому, словно драгоценным камням в сокровищнице, находилось место.

То, что не унесло с собой ревущее пламя и пролившаяся при Азанулбизаре кровь, тьма забрала себе после. У нее на это были годы, может быть, десятилетия — он не знал точно. Для него жизнь во тьме давно слилась в одну нескончаемую пытку болью, голодом и забвением.

Правда, последнее он осознал, лишь увидев над собой испещренное морщинами встревоженное лицо мага. Он повторил за ним свое имя хриплым, надтреснутым — словно очень-очень долгое время ему не приходилось издавать звуков, которые можно назвать речью — голосом, и в его по-прежнему полной тумана и темных уголков голове всплыло единственное сохранившееся воспоминание:

— Ключ! Карта!

— Я отдал их твоему сыну, — заверил маг, подталкивая его в сторону длинных темных узких коридоров. Трайн не хотел уходить, но все же побежал за магом, едва перебирая слабыми, израненными ногами. Он не надеялся просто взять и уйти из этого темного места, да они и не ушли. Когда ревущая тьма протянула к нему свои жадные руки, он закрыл глаза, попытался подумать о сыне, но цельный образ не шел. Он помнил роскошную черную гриву летящих по ветру волос, помнил щегольскую косичку в бороде, помнил слишком легкий для настоящего кхузда стан, но лицо вспоминалось только размытым пятном. А потом боль скрутила его, и свет померк. Он надеялся, что навсегда.

Оказалось, что он ошибся. Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой две склоненные головы. Одна была Таркуна, а вот вторую — в забавной шапке — он не узнавал.

— Прошу тебя, позаботься о нем, Радагаст, — проговорил Таркун, вставая, — а я должен успеть предупредить остальных. Во что бы то ни стало.

Он взмахнул рукавом, пропадая из виду и открывая взгляду Трайна переплетение густо усыпанных бронзово-медной листвой толстых ветвей и дальше — в вышине — ясное осеннее небо.

Наверное, он заплакал, потому что низенький маг засуетился, залопотал что-то, коснулся его лба сухонькой прохладной ладонью, и в голове у Трайна стало чуть меньше тумана и темноты.

— Идемте, добрый господин гном, — подпрыгивая так, словно не мог устоять на месте, проговорил маг, и Трайн пошел, хотя после испытанной боли не думал, что сможет хотя бы встать.

У волшебника был очень странный дом, полный щелей, в которые просачивалось солнце, и скрипящих балок, откуда сыпалась труха, если погромче стукнуть дверью. Но в нем была постель и горячая еда, и каждый раз, когда маг касался его головы — уже не такой грязной — в ней становилось все светлее. Он помнил, кто он. Он помнил Эребор и изгнавшее их пламя, и долгую войну, за которой пришла тьма… Когда мысли его касались тьмы, маленький маг торопливо подскакивал, заставляя живших на его шапке птиц испуганно чирикать, и бормоча: «нет, нет, нет, не надобно это поминать», вкладывал в его руки деревянную плошку с прохладной, пахнущей травами водой. Трайн пил, и следом приходили воспоминания о его детях: дочери — маленькой, звонкой, как колокольчик, темноволосой озорнице, и сыне — воине в сверкающей мифриловой кольчуге и с мечом в крепкой руке. Вот только лица по-прежнему оставались подернуты пеленой тумана. Он огорчался, но маг сочувственно гладил его по голове и говорил, тряся своей странной шапкой:

— Ничего-ничего, это пройдет, добрый господин гном.

Однажды волшебник исчез куда-то. Трайн проснулся, а чудной дом пустовал. И лишь ежиное семейство внимательно смотрело на него черными бусинами-глазами. Он поел из укутанной старыми тряпками плошки густую, теплую кашу, немного побродил по дому, слушая птичий клекот снаружи: как ему показалось, встревоженный и радостный, а затем снова улегся спать и проснулся от того, что его тормошил маленький маг:

— Вставайте, добрый господин гном.

Трайн послушался. Маг свистнул своих мохнатых зверей, запряженных в чудную повозку, прижал Трайна покрепче к себе, и они помчались. Ветер бил в лицо, пятна света и тьмы мелькали слишком быстро для медленной теперь головы Трайна. Он закрыл глаза и открыл их, только услышав встревоженный голос Таркуна.

— Наконец-то! Сюда, скорее!

Его завели в шатер, где терпко пахло кровью и лекарскими травами. Кругом стояли кхазад. Некоторые ахнули, кто-то встал на колени. В углу шатра горько плакало какое-то маленькое мохнолапое существо — Трайну стало любопытно, но сильная рука мага не дала ему замедлить шаг. Его подвели к ложу, где лежал окровавленный кхузд со страшными ранами на еле поднимавшейся груди. Лицо его было осунувшееся, прозрачное, словно он готовился отдать последний вздох Махалу, и незнакомое. Таркун стремительно шагнул вперед и, положив руку на чело воина, зычно произнес:

— Торин Дубощит! Вернись в мир живых! Здесь твой отец! Он нуждается в твоей поддержке!

Густые ресницы раненого дрогнули. Он приоткрыл затянутые мутной пеленой подступающей смерти глаза… И она разошлась, разлетелась в миг, заполняя радужку откуда-то знакомой Трайну синью.

— Adad? — прошептал кхузд одними губами, а потом снова, уже громче, увереннее. — Аdad!

Он потянулся к Трайну, но лекарь ловко перехватил его руку и удовлетворенно закивал, считая пульс. С другой стороны воину подсунули чашку, он отпил, счастливо улыбаясь, проливая на бороду снадобье и не сводя с Трайна радостных синих глаз, спросил еще про кого-то: «Фили? Кили?» — и когда ему закивали, заверяя, что мол, да, живы, уснул под облегченные вздохи. Только мохнолапое существо по-прежнему рыдало в углу, но теперь уже, кажется, от счастья.

Трайн подергал Таркуна за рукав. Он непременно хотел знать, отчего этот раненый кхузд назвал его отцом? Да, его Торин носил то же имя, но он был юн и черноволос, а этот воин был могуч, широк в плечах и наполовину сед. Но маг молча отдернул перед ним полог шатра. И тогда Трайн увидел его — Эребор.

* * *

Наверху было все разгромлено, и дела Трайн вершил в малом тронном зале. Кхазад нуждались в мудром, справедливом узбаде. Стояла зима; люди и эльфы много просили и мало обещали взамен. Таркун гостил долго, но белобородый Фундинуил был лучшим советчиком. А потом его сменил выздоровевший Торин. Он стоял подле трона своего короля и подсказывал, лишь когда тот не находил решения за отголосками тумана и тьмы в своей памяти. Он был превосходным советчиком: проницательным, справедливым, мудрым — таким, каким мог бы быть его сын.

Трайн спрашивал потихоньку у белобородого Фундинуила о своем Торине, но тот лишь качал седой головой да улыбался сквозь слезы:

— Вы его непременно увидите, непременно.

Трайн надеялся. Эребор оживал, забот с каждым днем становилось все больше.

В один из дней, когда со склонов снаружи еще не сошел снег, но в воздухе на верхних уровнях уже ощутимо пахло приближающейся весной, посетителей и гонцов было столько, что, когда тронный зал покинул последний проситель и ушла отпущенная мановением руки стража, Трайн бессильно уронил голову на руку и закрыл глаза.

Рядом прозвучали шаги, прошелестели полы кафтана. Торин, всегда уходивший последним, опустился перед троном на одно колено. Он был мудрым советчиком и большим подспорьем сегодня, и Трайн, протянув ему руку, с усилием приоткрыл глаза… Все плыло, будто он выбежал из самой глубокой шахты прямо на свет, но по мере того, как прояснялся взгляд, смазанное пятно на месте лица его советника растворялось, словно два облика сливались, наконец, в один…

— Торин… — прошептал он, и его дитя, его сын, вскинул на него свои синие, как горные озера, глаза и прошептал неверяще, как тогда, давным-давно, в лекарском шатре:

— Adad…

— Мой Торин, мой сын... — Трайн потянул его к себе дрожащими, как у немощного старика руками, и тот выдохнул, словно с его плеч свалился весь Эребор, подался вперед, садясь подле трона и уронив голову на колени отца, обнял его ноги.

Эребор замер, вслушиваясь в мерный шорох, с которым руки короля — целая и искалеченная — скользили в волосах его сына. Затаил дыхание весь — от недр самых глубоких шахт, до дозорных постов на головокружительной высоте — словно не мог наслушаться тихими радостными выдохами своего принца:

— Adad, adad, adad…

И отмер, когда спустя долгое время Торин произнес в складки платья своего узбада:

— Дис по весне вернется.

Из радостно засиявших усталых глаз Короля-под-Горой окончательно ушли тьма и туман.


End file.
